VOX Box: Boston's Joyride
Characters * Lee Travis * Ystina * Greg Saunders * Deadman * John Constantine * Zatanna Location * The Narrows, Gotham City, NJ * August 19th 2016, 2044 Local Time VOX Archive * Lee Travis: cough, deep breath, cough What the hell happened? Where am I? * Greg Saunders: Shh... Best you not worry about that right now, Sweet Stuff. You been through an ordeal, just take a moment to breathe and relax. We'll get you out of here just as soon as Tina gives us the all-clear... * Lee Travis: Wing? Why? What? Why does my neck hurt? * Greg Saunders: That'd be my fault, Stuff... You know those tranq bullets don't shoot as straight an' true as the real deal. * Lee Travis: cough You shot me?! * Greg Saunders: chuckle Sure did, Stuff... an' before you start yellin' at me, keep in mind I still got a loaded gun here. Now, I 'fess up to shooting you... with a sleepin' dart. So it's not like I shot you for real. An' also- * Lee Travis: There's more?! * Greg Saunders: I was not fixin' to shoot you. Not my intent. I was aimin' for the one-handed guy you were fightin'... I was pretty sure I hit him with at least two or three of those darts before I hit you, but seein' as how he bolted when you dropped cold, I'm choosin' to believe that I spooked him off. Probably saved your life, I did... chuckle No need to thank me, Stuff. All in a day's work for a hero. * Lee Travis: What are you talking about, Greg? I... I was at the Tiki Tavern with you, Tina, Em, and Angie... gasp Did someone put something in my drink?! * John Constantine: wheel crank, flame crackle, footsteps, puff, puff, lighter lid closed Maybe I can be of help? * Lee Travis: Is that-? * Greg Saunders: John Constantine... as I live and breathe. * John Constantine: sigh Greg Saunders... Cheers, mate. Been a while. You look... the same, as usual. * Greg Saunders: What do you know about the one-handed guy... or are you here because of Agent Travis' blackout? * John Constantine: Both actually. puff The thing you shot with darts isn't human. Not anymore... puff So that DEO hardware you're packing is about as effective as throwing toothpicks at him. puff * Ystina: distant: The freak got away... I don't know how, but- footsteps What the hell is he doing here? * John Constantine: chuckle, footsteps The name's John Constantine, love. Exorcist, demonologist, and master of the dark arts... * Question: scoff First of all, don't call me love. You can address me as 'ser'. Second of all, I know who you are... Why are you here? * John Constantine: puff, puff We've met? Seriously? Usually I'm pretty good with faces, but- chuckle, puff Wait, of course... the Shining Knight? chuckle You're looking less... shiny and... chuckle horny. * Zatanna: footsteps I'd advise caution, John. In my experience, Ystina's bite is worse than her bark. * Ystina: Let me amend my previous inquiry: why the expletive is the Scooby-Doo gang here? * Zatanna: Boston, would you care to answer the Shining Knight's question? * Ystina: Uh... Zatanna, his accent is English. I don't think 'Boston' is the best pet name- * Deadman: air * Greg Saunders: Whoa, you feel that? * Ystina: Cold spot... I sure did... How about you,-? * Greg Saunders: Lee, you okay? You look... weird... * Lee Travis/Deadman: cough Give me a minute. The effects of this gas in this woman's body are... mind-numbingly potent, cough even for a dead man. groan What did you shoot her with? Horse tranquilizers? * Ystina: Greg, I'm a little confused here... Is Lee possessed? * Greg Saunders: sigh Hold up now... Is that Boston in my partner's body? * John Constantine: puff Indeed, the so-called Deadman, has taken possession of your friend's body temporarily. * Lee Travis/Deadman: clatter, feet clumsily shuffling Yes, just for the time being... chuckle I needed someone with some legit law enforcement credentials for this manhunt of ours. * Greg Saunders: No one thought to give me a call? * John Constantine: I did... puff No answer, mate. * Greg Saunders: Did anyone I like think to call me? * Zatanna: For the record, this wasn't my idea. This was Boston's... * Lee Travis/Deadman: It's very important that we catch the man you saw me, uh, in your friend's body, fighting earlier. His name is 'Hook'- * Greg Saunders: Hook? Like the urban legend? * Lee Travis/Deadman: That's him. The one and only. He's a member of the Safinat Dakhma... and my bastard brother. * Greg Saunders: Yeah, he and I tussled in the past... I'd like to put him in the ground. He looks a bit different now. * Lee Travis/Deadman: Yes, he's gone back to wearing the standard League armor lately for some reason. * Ystina: Wait, that freak was you brother? * Lee Travis/Deadman: Afraid so, and my murderer... and if I can help it, I'd like to see to it that no more shall fall victim to the Hook. So if we're done talking about my relationship to the bastard or his sense of style, I'd like to get back to trying to catch my crazy paranormal murder-happy brother. So as I was saying, I followed- * Ystina: So, let me get this straight... Lee was possessed by some dead guy and when you tranq'd her, this ghost had to vacate her body? That about right? * Lee Travis/Deadman: Exactly. lecherous chuckle * Greg Saunders: Hey! hand swats wrist That's my partner's body. Stop feeling her up. * Lee Travis/Deadman: chuckle My apologies... Just my- her extremities are still quite numb. Just trying to work the drug out of the system... sigh Anyway, it's imperative that we act quickly now. When banished from this body, I followed Hook and- Excuse me. What are you doing with that weapon of yours? * Greg Saunders: Sorry, Boston, but you need to stay the expletive out of my friend's body! click, pneumatic hiss, pained gasp, stumbling footsteps, gasp, gasp, thud Now, I'm taking her home. holstered, footsteps Don't try to stop me or I'll tell Ystina here to make sure you two join Boston in the afterlife. * Ystina: scoff I'll do it. * John Constantine: Oh, I believe that's true... puff * clatter, groan, footsteps: 2 instances, door opens, distant footsteps: 2 instances, door closes * John Constantine: puff Well, that plan went poorly... like I said it would. * Zatanna: When did you say that? * John Constantine: Pretty sure I said it... puff * Deadman: It would have worked if that damn cowboy didn't shoot me. * John Constantine: Aw, Boston, don't be such a sourpuss. puff We needed to head back home anyway. puff The Hook's long in the wind. We missed our shot this time... and this is my last smoke. * Zatanna: Sounds good to me. * Deadman: Wait! We're not done. I just need to find another body and- * Zatanna: No, we weren't asking you, Boston. Sucks when people do whatever they want without asking you first, huh? thrum EKAT SU EMOH! crackle, blipt: 3 instances Trivia and Notes * This is an updated version of the VOX in Oracle Files: Renee Montoya 2 featuring new characters. Links and References * VOX Box: Boston's Joyride Category:VOX Box Category:Lee Travis/Appearances Category:Ystina/Appearances Category:Greg Saunders/Appearances Category:Boston Brand/Appearances Category:John Constantine/Appearances Category:Zatanna Zatara/Appearances Category:Seven Soldiers of Victory/Appearances Category:Dark Justice/Appearances Category:The Narrows/Appearances Category:Gotham City/Appearances